Parts made from ceramic matrix composite (CMC) materials permit higher operating temperatures than do metal alloy materials due to the inherent nature of ceramic materials. High temperature environments such as state of the art turbine engines require such materials. This high temperature capability translates into reduced cooling requirements, resulting in higher power, greater efficiency, and reduced emissions from the machine. Conventional CMC components formed from two-dimensional fiber arrangements have sufficient in-plane, bending strength, but often lack sufficient in-plane shear stress strength to carry stress loads from backside pressure loads.